Leena Carter: UNDEFEATED
by Fantastic Furious Cars40
Summary: Leena carter was brought into the world for one purpose, to kill. SILVIE have taken her in to be a deadly assassin from a young age. Meeting good friends and enemies along the way Leena is confronted by a life of romance and action. Will she make it past SHIELDS most deadliest weapon Black Widow? And will Leena be able to protect her family from SHIELD?
1. Camp silvie

**1992\. Leena's distant voice echoed from her head as she stood by the grave.**

" **I watched it all, everything. From the start to the end all the bad and all the good: too much pain has happened. I just wish I was able to feel it. I was only six when they took me…. I was born to this and I wish that I wasn't. I'll take you through it all from the very start"**

 _ **January 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **1982 Romania**_

" **This won't hurt will it?" This red haired woman said politely demanding an answer.**

" **How would I know?" The tall man replied**

" **I was only asking Kevin, this feels like it will hurt that's all"**

" **Karen it'll be fine it's only a baby" he smiled sweetly at his wife "It will be a worse place they will go to when they're out. This is the less painful moment of its life"**

" **Ok honey, just I don't like what's going to happen to it" she said trying to be discreet about her feelings "I will love this child no matter what, I could die for it"**

" **Get those feelings out of your head Karen! This child will become a leader no matter what we do or feel."**

 **They stared at each other in this dirty mud hut.**

" **Karen? Do you understand that?" Kevin looked at her with devil eyes that looked as though he was staring into her soul**

 **Without an ounce of thought she replied "Yes I understand"**

 _ **2 hours later**_

 **The dysfunctional couple were sat with their new born baby**

" **It's a girl" the midwife looked at them with a smile on her face "she's not crying, what a miracle no late nights for you two. Would you like to hold her?"**

 **Filled will glee Karen reached out for her baby girl. She started to sing a lullaby and rocked her back and forth.**

" **You are my little soldier princess." She said in a proud, strong voice "I'll call you Leena after your aunty"**

" **Leena Carter" Kevin walked over to see his little girl "Leena. My little warrior"**

 **The nurse took Leena away from the parents**

" **The other one will be along any minute now!"**

" **Nurse says what now? We're having twins" Kevin said with pure shock on his face "Karen how could you not tell me we are having twins?"**

" **I didn't bloody know did I?"**

 **The delivery for the baby went smoothly, it was another girl**

" **Two precious gems" a tall woman entered the tent "two soldiers for me I bet"**

 **She stared at Leena in the basket and touched her small cold cheek. She then walked to the other baby and held her up in the air.**

" **What a miracle, she not crying!" her thick Romanian accent drowned out Kevin's sighs "Mr Carter do you wish to insult me?"**

" **No mistress Silvie" he raised his arm and saluted at his boss**

" **Then don't be so rude and sigh all the time" she put the baby down "you could create hurricanes with them "**

 **The nurse came over and gave the baby to Karen "What will this quiet one be called then?"**

" **Bianca" Kevin replied, "We are calling her Bianca"**

 _ **3 years later Tobolsk, Russia**_

" **Madam Silvie?" Two guards came running up through the halls of this prison, out of the line, to greet their boss**

" **Guards go and shoot someone; I want to see a show" she continued to walk down this hall and shouted "NOW, DO NOT KEEP ME ", suddenly softening her voice to a whisper, "waiting"**

" **Yes madam Silvie"**

 **A single shot sounded down the hall**

 **Only one guard was left standing**

" **That's what you get for not walking in line gentlemen" Silvie said as she left the hall into an adjacent room at the end**

" **Hello Silvie"**

" **Michael, you were expecting me next week weren't you not? Well I'm here now what on earth do you want?"**

" **Well we have our new trainers and soldiers in today I'm afraid I am going to have to send some elsewhere and I will need your assistance."**

" **Sure, smart thinking." She walked across the room to the window and looked out with an emotionless face "how many tributes?"**

" **Pardon me?" Michael looked at her and pulled his glasses off his eyes and onto his head**

" **How many tributes? And do not make me say it again"**

" **12,000 new born babies and older toddlers: why?"**

 **He stared at her whilst she smirked and held two photos in her hand. One of Leena and Bianca Carter "No reason" she said in a devious voice**

 _ **1985 Russia**_

" _ **COME ALONG NOW GIRLS AND BOYS! You're all safe here we won't bite!"**_

 _ **Michael and Silvie both came out to greet the new fellow tributes**_

" _ **Hello all" Michael took to the microphone "we are so very glad to finally meet you here" he pulled out a sheet of paper from his blazer pocket**_

 _ **He started to read**_

" _ **You are here today for 15 years of basic training. You will learn at the best places around the world and you will learn to understand nearly every language. This is a place of talent a place of anger and relaxation. You will not feel pain here our teaching is if you feel pain you are weak; and we do not like the weak!" He looked down at a young boy crying in the crowd of kids "YOU! Crying boy. This place will have no tears no crying or sadness but happiness and relaxed bodies. We here at S.I.L.V.I.E are busy. Too god damn busy trying to save innocent soldiers we don't take kindly to fear or mercy"**_

 _ **Silvie interrupted "we don't like fear, true! But we will accept mercy! Great bravery lies within pity and whose life you spare and don't those who are brave will survive, those who aren't will die"**_

 _ **1987 Russia**_

" _ **Be brave little sister, don't be a whiny bugger" Leena and Bianca stood in the hall waiting to be allowed in the dormitories**_

" _ **It has been two years Lee I'll be brave enough don't worry"**_

 _ **The fat guard turned "You may go in now ladies"**_

" _ **Okay fatty" Leena said "Oi may I ask, did you eat my bloody pies"**_

" _ **No I didn't now don't be so rude or I'll have to use this gun"**_

" _ **Ooh big man aren't you, I was only joking I thought the 'no offense' was implied" Bianca grabbed her arm and shut the door**_

" _ **LEE! You have to be so funny don't you"**_

" _ **Yes I do it is how I survive sis"**_

" _ **One of these days that witty banter of yours is going to get you killed"**_

" _ **With luck" Leena fell onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling with her arms tucked under her head like pillows**_

 _ **Bianca turned to her and smiled**_

 **Same year 1987 Russia**

" **Where's my sister? Bianca? BIANCA?" Leena ran through the halls trying to find her twin**

" **Bianca what are you doing? Where are you going?"**

 **Bianca was surrounded by ten other kids and holding her bags**

" **I'm being moved Lee help me! I don't want to go I want to be with you lee"**

" **Don't let her leave sir please" Leena begged the guard "please don't take my sister away"**

" **Lee!" Bianca hugged Leena tightly she whispered in her ear "I love you big sister"**

" **I love you too Bianca! Remember me"**

" **I will"**

" **TIME TO GO GIRLS" the guard shouted**

" **NO! NO NO NO! Not yet Bianca please don't go. Don't let her go"**

" **No! Lee I want to stay with my sister let me stay"**

" **Can't let you stay, George lad hold Leena back please"**

" **Sure sir no problem" George grabbed Leena "Don't struggle please they will hurt you"**

" **Let them I'd rather be dead then to watch her being taken away" Leena continued to struggle "where is she going? Where are they taking her?"**

 **George replied in a soft voice "I don't know, sorry. Are you to sisters?"**

 **Leena stopped struggling "yes, she is my twin sister"**

" **Oh I see" George looked at her with his huge sparkly blue eyes. He had wavy brown hair that complimented his sharp edged cheek bone. Leena observed his appearance and smiled. She knew she could trust this boy.**

" **What's your name? Mines Leena Carter"**

" **Hello Leena I'm George Tee. I just moved from Italy here" he smiled at her; she liked his smile it was shining like the sun rising up in the morning and waking up the world.**

" **Lovely to meet you George, apparently people have been moving around a lot recently. I came here a couple years ago from my home in Romania"**

" **I came from Romania, born until they took me to Italia"**

" **Really what a small world eh?" she said sarcastically**

 **George noticed this sarcasm though and ignored it "I prefer to call it a large world with many possibilities. I will one day return to Romania and I know we just met but I hope you'll be with me there."**

" **That would be great I'd like to return there with you and Bianca"**

" **She'll be alright you know they won't hurt her" he put his arm around her as they walked off to their training class**

" **Can you promise that Mr George Tee" she grew closer to him putting her arm around his waist**

" **Can't promise sorry"**

 **They smiled at each other and walked down the corridor.**

 _ **1991 Romania**_

 **Leena ran through the corridors searching. She was moved from Russia back home in Romania. While searching for her sister Bianca she discovered George and her little sister Tiegan who was born 1985.**

" **George? Tiggy?" she ran to George and hugged him tightly she then took one look at her sister and hugged her "You know me right? I'm Lee your big sister"**

 **Timidly she replied "I know you, Leena. Dad talks about you all the time"**

" **Does he?" Leena said sounding too shocked for it to be true**

" **Yep you are quote 'the best daughter ever; and Bianca is the funniest' you are missed loads by them even mum"**

 **Tiggy ran off to her class and left Leena with George**

 **He said in a cocky voice "I knew we'd end up here together"**

" **You fancy me don't you?" Lee smiled "don't worry about it, that's fine if you do to be fair I think you're cute"**

" **Really me cute, well maybe I think you are in a way quite sexy!" he winked at her discreetly "So lunch at 1300 hours?"**

" **Are you asking me out George?"**

" **Yes I am got a problem with that Carter"**

" **No I would be honoured to go out with you" she leaned in and kissed him on the lips and pressed herself against him "I'll see you at lunch"**

 **She walked away smiling proudly at herself and her success. George touched his lips and smiled. Both of them were filled with glee, they walked to their next lesson.**

 _ **1300 hours lunch**_

" **George we meet again"**

" **Leena darling"**

" **So what now?" she sat down and looked into his eyes across the table**

" **Well I say we go out sometime"**

" **Where we're nine years old George what exactly are we supposed to be doing at our age?"**

" **Lee I don't care how old we are, I like you a lot and nothing will stop me wanting you?"**

" **That's sweet but there is only one man I will love more than anything" Leena reached for her dog tags hanging around her neck "My dad gave me these when I was 2 he told me to keep them safe, I didn't know why until now."**

" **Why?" George looks interested to know more about this mysterious girl "Why did he give them to you?"**

" **Well he loves me more than anything, in fact I'm going on my year leave in a couple of weeks I hope to see him again and tell him how much I love and missed him." she put her tags back under her shirt "My dad doesn't realise that he screwed up his life. My mother still rings and says she made the wrong decision letting us leave, well letting my father let us go I don't think he had a choice."**

" **No one around here has a choice Leena. I didn't there is one thing I know what to do and that's kill my enemy, show no mercy; I'm only nine."**

" **George I didn't know you…" Leena was cut off by a small girl with ginger hair. This girl had eyes as bright as diamonds, she seemed lost.**

" **Excuse me can I sit here if this seat isn't taken?" she looked hopeful "sorry I am Kat Peacock, I should've introduced myself first. May I sit here please?"**

" **Yes sure Kat Peacock" George pointed to the seat "come and join us we don't mind"**

" **Hey, how are you enjoying your stay?" Leena started her sarcasm remarks**

" **It's okay. What are your names?"**

" **I'm Leena this is George." It was made clear to Kat that Leena wasn't happy with her interrupting her chat with George.**

" **Tell me a bit about you Kat" George said politely, Leena however kicked him in the shin under the table and gave him a sour look**

" **Well I'm from Boston and I have a sister, older of course she doesn't come to this place she went to school in America. I wish I didn't come here."**

" **We all wish we weren't here, how come your sister isn't here is she still in America?" Lee was now interested in the girls sister completely ignoring her misery**

" **My sister is 10 years older than me, apparently this didn't start till 1982 when I was born I was chosen."**

" **Why were you chosen? George we're you chosen was I chosen and why were you chosen?"**

" **Leena stop asking her awkward questions"**

" **George I am only trying to get to know her. I think we are going to be great friends Miss Peacock."**

" **Yeah you're one of us now girly we'll take care of you in here."**

 **George and Leena might have made a mistake but didn't care. This poor girl was on her own and somehow Leena felt sorry for her. Maybe it was the feeling of her sister Bianca all on her own somewhere in the world.**

 _ **Current day 1992**_

 **Leena's distant voice**

" **I knew it would end up like this I just knew it. How could he be gone how could this have happened. My first love. Is this my life is this real? I hope not I miss him I want him here"**

 **Leena's scream came from her head**

" **DADDY"**

 **As she stood there at Kevin's grave her dad's coffin stood there staring back at her**

 **Her voice came back**

" **I need you dad. I need you here to protect me. I can't do it on my own please come back to me."**

" **Leena sweetheart" a voice from the grave came to her ears**

" **Mother?" Leena turned around, Karen was standing there.**

" **Lee come home come on take my hand. Come home with me Bianca, Titch and Tiggy are there, at home." Lee walked over to her mother and hugged her dearly. As she did this Karen said "Your new brother or sister in here is going to need you to protect them Lee"**

" **You're pregnant?" pure shock on her face made a small tear fall down Lee's cheek and onto the ground**

 **Lee and her mother both walked on out of the cemetery. Leena turned around quickly and ran back to the grave.**

 **On the coffin she put a letter her distant voice came back in her head as she walked away with Karen.**

" **Dad I hoped to one day tell you just how much I loved you. I want to tell you that I missed you I want to let you know how much pain I was in when you were shot and in that moment I wanted to hug you and die alongside you. How I am going to get over this I don't know. But as you have told me 'Leena I love you and if you are ever down look to the sky and smile into the sunlight.' I love you dad and I can't believe you, my dad my hero, are dead. LOVE YOU from Leena Lou"**


	2. What do they want with me?

**Faint screams of pain and terror came from the dark room on the left. Blood was all over the door down in the basement of the warehouse. Inside they tortured her, bled her and make her scream so loud that the windows could crack spilling the glass all over the floor.**

 **The words "This won't hurt you, I promise!" hung in the air surrounding the 11 year old Leena like a clouded air bubble as she screamed. The smell of burning flesh lingered around the tiny cupboard of death. Blood dripping from both of her arms as they branded her.**

 **Hours and minutes passed. Leena's screams wailed loudly through the night until morning.**

" **STOP PLEASE" her voice was hoarse and her eyes were filled with tears that weren't going to run down her cheeks.**

 **She could barely see or speak yet the screams kept coming out. SUDDENLY they stopped.**

 _ **2 days later**_

" **Did she survive? If so where can I find her?" Silvie walked up to Michael demanding to see her star pupil.**

" **Madam Silvie you told us to brand and prepare her for immediate action, so we did. Where she is right now is none of my business I think Jason and Smitty knows her whereabouts"**

 **Silvie grabbed Michael by the neck and threw him against the Iron wall "I NEED HER NOW! If she isn't found in the next 20 minutes I will kill whoever is responsible for not finding her" her stare itself was more frightening than the threat of killing someone**

" **OK Madam Silvie" said the wheezing man who was currently struggling to breathe under her death grip. "Smitty will find her right away!"**

 **Smitty ran off to find Leena who was being let out of the branding room ready for inspection.**

 _ **Later on that day**_

" **Leena" George asked politely "where did they take you last night? You weren't at dinner or breakfast"**

 **George's eyes looked with worry towards Lee who failed to give a detailed response to his questions; she just sat staring at her food eating all of her eggs and bacon on the china plate that was painted with flowers.**

" **I'm not sure, I kinda passed out. It's all a blur now. How come my plate is different to yours George?"**

" **Oh ok, don't know maybe they ran out" he looked around seeing that no one else had the same plate as her "Well it's time for our training sessions I'll walk you there my lady"**

 **Training in Romania isn't what anyone thought it was. For hours these two groups of boys and girls would be separated and the first sessions would include a torturous task.**

 **First off the girls were throwing knives, at each other, and had to duck them elegantly. The key to this was concentration. If they got distracted they could be seriously injured or possibly killed. Their balance would be terrific and in time it would allow them to dodge them without even knowing they were being thrown at them. Some more experienced warriors, like Leena and Kat, would wear blindfolds.**

 **After throwing the knives they would be taken in to the active fighting rooms, the task was simple; they had to fight each other. First up to fight was two of Leena's bunk buddies, Melanie and Susie. They both were fighting first.**

 **As the group of girls were doing this, across the camp to the other side were the boys reading tiny passages from famous books, including The Odyssey and The Hobbit, with these texts they had to translate them into 5 different languages in which they know fluently.**

 **These 5 languages could be**

 **Russian**

 **German**

 **Italian**

 **Morse code**

 **Greek**

 **Or an 6** **th** **option if they had time to spare**

 **Korean/ Japanese or Chinese**

 **Everyone had to do these same training sessions every day to be strong and independent physically as well as mentally. For some their weakness in the head would overcome their strength and make them mad.**

 **As George decoded the scripts, Melanie and Susie started to fight. George used his best ink pen which would create the world's most beautiful calligraphy ever seen. For minutes he prepared the best piece of writing just as he ends his writing; Melanie would knock Susie down and in an instant second grab her in a death grip and snap her neck back killing her best mate immediately.**

 **The brutal unintentional murder didn't cause anyone to fuss. The teacher Madam Claudette strolled right over to Melanie and nodded approvingly at her letting her know she supported the victory of the fight.**

 **Pretty soon it would be Leena's turn to fight and George's and Bianca; wherever she is in the world.**

 **Tea time that night was a drag; everyone was silent after the recent death of Susie. Leena was sat at the lunch table with Kat, Melissa and Melanie, who was crying.**

" **Lee how was your day?" George came over concerned for his girlfriend. "Mel what happened?"**

" **She killed Susie" Lee so bluntly put it "In Madame Claudette's class today"**

" **Leena: that's not something to say out loud like that. See you've made her worse" Kat's explosion of furiousness towards Leena caused Mel to stop crying**

" **She's right though I killed my roommate she shared a bunk with me and now she is dead. SHE IS DEAD Kat!" Everyone in the dinner hall turned to look at Melanie.**

 **Mel saw them all staring and ran out of the dinner hall and went straight outside; she hit a pole and slid down it starting to scream out crying for her recently deceased friend. Madame Claudette saw this outburst and got hold of her: Mel was taken away.**

" **Well I hope you're satisfied with yourself Leena? She did fine not knowing that she had killed Susie before you opened your big gob"**

" **Kat I am happy with myself. Why? Because A) I don't give a shit B) I'm eating and C) Mel will get over it she will realise that Madame Claudette would have punished her by now if she had done something wrong you big great bloody tit"**

" **Lee" George piped up "I know you think that but don't you see what's wrong with that sentence" he looked straight at her as she ignored him and ate her spaghetti**

" **Not to be rude but I can see where she is coming from Madame Claudette would have punished her by now and she is the strictest teacher here" Melissa weighed in on Leena's side as usual**

" **Yeah but why hasn't she been punished yet she has just killed someone" Leena said curiously**

" **What's that?" George discovered her brands on her wrists**

 **Leena, knowing he'd seen the mark, hid her arm "It's called pasta or Spaghetti Bolognese if you want to be fancy"**

 **He just shrugged "Ok" and went back to eating his food**

 **Melissa was curious "What does Spaghetti Bolognese even mean? I have often wondered but now because of OCD reasons I need to know the answer"**

 **Leena rolled her eyes and both she and George said at the same time "IT'S PASTA!"**

 **Lee continued just to act smart "its spaghetti served with a sauce of minced beef, tomato, onion, and herbs not that hard to figure out Lissa"**

" **Ok thanks you guys I just thought it was Latin or French for something"**

" **No just pasta with sauce" Kat finally spoke**

" **Kat look Mel knows we are here and we're going to support her no matter what. Leena is right though Madame Claudette would have punished her by now." George smiled at his girlfriend and she smiled back knowing he was on her side**

" **I guess so guys. Look I'll meet you back at the dorm rooms." Kat left the table and put her plate in the washing up area. Melissa walked after her back to the dorm to comfort her friend**

" **George you know the way point line room?"**

" **Yes I know the place" he looked up from his plate "what about it?"**

" **Well apart from lunch hall and some training sessions we are only allowed in that room together even after dark."**

" **Right; I'm not seeing what you're trying to ask me here or tell me"**

" **Meet me there at 2300 hours!"**

" **Why what's going on?"**

" **Just meet me there, you'll find out at 2300 hours" she winked and walked back to her dorm dropping her special plate off as she walked out the hall**

 _ **2300 hours that night (11pm)**_

" **Leena?" George walked in looking around**

" **George I'm over here" she pulled back a curtain "come here"**

" **Oh hey what are you doing in there, I didn't even know we had a den place in here"**

" **No one knows it's here because I made it now hurry up asshole"**

 **George got into the den.**

 _ **An hour later**_

 **They both emerged from the den. George zipping his trousers up and Leena doing her blouse buttons up ready for going back to their dorms; George grabbed Lee's hair and kissed her.**

" **George can we talk please"**

" **Sure we can sweetheart"**

" **Why haven't you got marks on your wrists and I have. They haven't done that to you yet"**

" **No they haven't and what happened you suddenly have the brands that Michael, Smitty and Jason have"**

" **That's what I was thinking. Why do I have them? What do they want with me?"**

 **George hugged Lee tightly and kissed her forehead "I'm not letting anyone hurt you, I love you Leena Carter"  
**


	3. Identity

_**1997 Phoenix, Arizona**_

" **One second to live. One minute to breathe. How are you going to escape THIS life darling?"**

 **Leena took in a deep breath. She looked down at this note as she stood over her mother's dead body. Blood everywhere all over Leena's hands, clothes and her face while Karen had been torn to shreds in her own home.**

 **Bianca stood in the doorway with a stone cold look, Leena didn't take any notice. Out of the wardrobe came Tiegan, Titch, Lily and Kylie Lee's younger siblings.**

" **Leena" Tiegan spoke up "What is going to happen now?" Her innocent voice echoed through Bianca's ears causing her to walk silently away from the barbaric scene.**

" **I don't know Tig" Lee muttered under her soft breath "All I know is that we need to phone Uncle Markham and sort this mess out"**

" **Who's Markham?" Tig asked**

 **Before Leena could answer her uncle weighed in as he walked through the doorway.**

" **Leena I can answer this question" he winked at Tiegan "You must be my lovely little niece my sister Karen talked about a lot. Hello I'm sure you don't know me for protective elder sisters reasons, mine and yours included in that; I'm your mother's brother Agent Markham" He walked over to Lee and tapped her shoulder gently**

" **Agent…? Are you from SILVIE?" Tig asked politely**

" **No. Fortunately I'm from the FBI in Miami I work in the undercover unit. Currently though I'm bending the rules by looking for your elder brother who I believe to be a criminal but I'll allow it. I can't promise he won't go to prison though."**

 **Leena turned finally coming out of shock. "Markham, when do we move into your house because we need a place to stay and a guardian when we come out of the camps for the holidays?"**

" **Your things have been packed don't worry Leenetta, I'm here for you now and I won't let my sister down" Markham smiled toward his niece**

" **Ok thanks. I know it can't be easy seeing Karen like that so come on let's all get out of here" Lee walked out without saying another word or speaking about the agents she killed trying to save her mother; those agents that were still lying dead on the bedroom floor.**

" **Leena don't you want to clean up your mess first before going anywhere?"**

" **Nope, I think I want a sandwich or a chicken leg I think I saw one in the fridge yesterday. Oh I could really go for vodka as well"**

" **Vodka, Leena you're too young to be drinking" Markham then added "I have to be the responsible guardian but since you can kick me to death like you did to these eleven agents from the most dangerous organisation ever. I will again bend the rules and allow it just this once"**

" **I'm sure you will allow it and no I won't do that ever again I promise it's just when I see my mother being killed it is really hard not to get adrenaline and kill people who are still in my house" Leena walked out the door ready to go to Miami and settle in with her uncle "I did it for my sisters" she whispered as she continued to walk**

 **The sisters all cuddled up to each other in the back seats of the van. Leena sat in the passenger seat with Markham driving. Leena remembered her dad's car.**

" **Markham we have to get dads car to Miami too" she looked at him and through her eyes he saw nothing but sadness and desperation**

" **Why do you need a car you can't drive?"**

" **My father's car is important to me I will not leave without it or let anyone sell it, please you have to take it with us. Get one of your agents to drive it down"**

" **Ok just for you but promise me no more violent outbreaks unless you need to and keep the car nice and clean I don't like rust on them"**

" **Thank you Uncle Markham I won't let you or my sisters down"**

 **She smiled for the first time since her father's death. This made Markham proud but he knew that Leena wasn't his daughter therefore felt badly for all the pain his niece has gone through.**

 _ **1997 Romania camp**_

 _ **15 year old Leena and her 13 year old sister Tiegan were walking to their mother's will reading**_

 _ **Tiegan has rare diamond blue and grey eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, her chestnut hair glowed brightly highlighting her wonderful bone structure. Whilst Leena's darker hair shone like a raven in the sunset, her beautiful complexion cannot be ignored. The Carter women have that bodacious look that everyone desired. Leena had everyone in the palm of her hand, even the women fell at her feet begging her for mercy. But there was only one woman she truly admired and that was her younger sister Tiegan.**_

" _ **Tiggy you know what's happening today right?"**_

 _ **Leena cared for her sisters more than anything both Leena and Bianca, as twins, decided to take charge of two sisters each. Leena took care of Titch (9 years old) and Tiegan who both turned out to be in the Romanian camp. Bianca was in charge of Kylie and Lily the 5 year old twins who went to the German camp with B.**_

 _ **Tiegan could barely understand why her parents were killed. The heart break she put up with was not spending her 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday with her dad who was shot just before he wished her 'Happy birthday'. Truth is she cherishes her birthday cards from him because she never wants him to be gone from her heart.**_

" _ **Lee, I know we are seeing who gets what from our mother. I just wish love was the option when she was alive."**_

" _ **She gave us love just her own way of it. She was grieving for dad" She looked at her little sister with sadness in her eyes. Leena couldn't bear the thought of her little Tiggy being upset "Tig everything will be ok. I'm here with you every step of the way" she took her little sister's hand and wrapped both their little fingers together "I promise Tiggy as long as I'm around you will never be in danger, you will never be hurt. I love you Tiggy" Leena kissed her forehead and held her close and whispered gently "You'll never be alone and whenever I'm not around I know for certain you'll be strong, you know why?"**_

 _ **Tiegan's little head nodded "Because we're Carters. I love you too Leena, I'm glad that you're my big sister. But I will protect you as well even if you don't think you need it; everyone needs protecting"**_

 _ **As they shared this sisterly hug Bianca emerged from a room on the right of the courtyard where they were standing. She leant against the door frame and grinned at the connection between her sisters.**_

" _ **Are you two coming in or what?" She shouted softly with a smile**_

" _ **Yes we're coming in now B" Leena smiled back at her twin "Come on Tiggy. It's show time baby"**_

 _ **The clock was ticking. Twenty minutes were up. It wasn't long now till they knew who got everything. Dry eyes all around as Karen's eulogy was read out to the remaining bunch of the family. A part of the group was Karen's younger brother Markham.**_

 _ **Markham turned to Leena and gave her a small box "Your mother told me to give it to you when she died. Morbid I know but it's what she wanted you to have; being the eldest of the six"**_

" _ **Thanks uncle." She said with a sense of pride "What's in it?" she went to open the lid "It needs a key, where's the key have you got it?"**_

" _ **No she didn't mention a key. Hold on maybe it was in the bag of things she gave me when you were born, you know just in case, hold on wait here…"**_

 _ **Markham went to this bag. He picks up a file and stares at the floor ominously.**_

" _ **Markham what is it?" Leena shouted over knowing her uncle was distressed by the file.**_

" _ **Well, there wasn't a key but I think I know why" he looked down at his niece and handed her the file**_

" _ **Why?" she asked looking extremely puzzled**_

" _ **Lee … the file explains everything you can only open it though when you're ready"**_

" _ **Ok, I'm ready" she tore at the file before Markham could finish his sentence**_

" _ **NO! You are certainly not ready, when you really want to find the answer then you are ready" he sighed "When you don't know where to turn the file will be the answer! Until that day you have the little letter from your mum and dad in the envelope with the box." He calmly spoke with a manner only Leena knew how to interpret**_

" _ **What about the key? Where is it?" she looked desperately for the answer 'yes' from him**_

" _ **I'm sorry but I don't know where the key is, she never gave me one" Markham kissed her forehead "Goodbye sweetie"**_

 _ **Lee stood back and watched him walk away and drive off into the mere distance. She looked at her box and note then she looked toward the sky.**_

 _ **She whispered "What am I supposed to do now?"**_

 _ **1998 Romania**_

" _ **Ok here's the plan" Lee looked confidently over to George and nodded**_

 _ **He began speaking "Alright, so Kat I need you on Leena's left, Melissa are you and Melanie in position?"**_

 _ **Melissa looked down from her sniper box and nodded "Yes king" she then looked over to Melanie who was in an opposite doorway with her computer "Mel you ready over their Hobbit"**_

" _ **Yeah darling, mama's ready to hack some ass" she smiled**_

 _ **George continued "Ok as long as we're ready, Leena take out anyone that stands with a gun in your way, Kat do the same protect the queen, Bianca I need you to come in when you can unexpectedly and quickly count to 10 when I say then pounce like a puma"**_

" _ **Ok smart ass let's do this" Bianca came in on the intercom**_

" _ **Good luck guy's, don't let the queen down" Kat tapped Leena's shoulder**_

" _ **I'm not a queen Kat, I'm an angel" Leena smirked towards her "Now let's fuck these Italians shit right up bitches"**_

 **Two hours of mission fighting was over. One by one the Romanian agents returned back to camp.**

" _ **Those Italians better think again before coming round here and messing with us, am I right?!" Leena hugged George "I need to talk to you"**_

" _ **Ok hot stuff" He picked her up letting her straddle his waist**_

" _ **Have you been working out?" she asked sarcastically, already knowing he has**_

" _ **You've seen me working out? Oh then you know this isn't photo shopped" they both laughed before kissing**_

 _ **George and Leena's soft touch of lips finished and he licked his bottom lip causing Lee to go mental**_

" _ **You do that every time…" she grunts and kissing him harder grabbing his hair and pulling him even closer to her body "I want you right here, right now"**_

" _ **Have me then" he grinned like a dork and threw her on the bed.**_

 _ **She rose up to him ready to tear his shirt off and whispered "I love you George Tee"**_

" _ **I love you so much Leena Carter"**_

" _ **I love you more…"**_

 _ **They both laughed as they fell back onto the bed.**_

 _ **TWO HOURS LATER**_

 _ **In the common room the girls and boys were gathered each of them waiting for their turn to get branded. Leena sat there in silence looking down at her wrists that had already been burned.**_

" _ **Leena what's actually going to happen in there?" Mellissa looked at her waiting for a response**_

" _ **How the hell should I know? I mean who do you think I am the psychic who knows everything?" Leena quickly stood up and went to leave the room before being stopped by a tall woman**_

" _ **And where do you think you are going? Oh right let me guess you need the loo or you're impatient to wait in line."**_

" _ **No madam I don't know why I'm here" she paused looking at her friends "I have a matter and I wish to speak with someone in charge. I don't suppose you can help me, can you?"**_

" _ **Young lady I am the founder of SILVIE, for I am Silvia herself! Now come with me child, tell me your name"**_

" _ **My name is Leena Carter"**_

 _ **Silvia paused and stared at the teenager "Y-your Leena Carter daughter of Karen and Kevin?" she said trying to make sense of it**_

" _ **Yes Madam Silvia" Leena politely responded**_

" _ **Interesting" Silvia smirked "come with me"**_

 _ **They both walked down the corridor. Leena looked back to her friends who had been taken into the branding room.**_


	4. FAMILY

"Should I know why I'm here?" Leena stared closely at Silvie confused

"Miss Carter, You and Mr Tee are in love?" Silvie suddenly asked ignoring Leena's question

Leena looked away for a second before answering "Um, yes we are why?"

"That's good." She said forcing a smile "I'm happy for you two" the tall woman turned to Leena and looked at her intensely

"Thank you, Madam, Silvie" Leena smiled weakly "Is that why I am here?"

"Honestly no. You are here because your dad was a great man and soldier of mine as was your mother too. I am sorry for your loss"

"I don't like to talk about it, don't be sorry for me" Leena turned away ready to leave before Silvie spoke again stopping her from opening the door

"Why not be sorry, you loved them didn't you?" Silvie spoke with a louder stern voice thinking it would scare Leena "They loved you very much"

"Why? I'm a disappointment to them and our family"

"You are quite the opposite Miss Carter." She stared down at Leena and held her wrist tightly "You're a credit to me and all of us here"

"But why? I need answers to my questions. Why am I a credit? Where's my sister Bianca? And why was I branded?"

Silvie started to manipulate Leena and softened her voice "These questions are normal. I have big plans for you when you leave here at 18. You my little brave soldier will be the new face of SILVIE. Both you and Mr Tee will take mine and Michael's place at this camp when we retire."

"Wait we will be the King and Queen of camp? Why not just tell me that I wouldn't mind but I'm not sure I could do your job justice? I just want to make dad proud of me."

"That is what I like about you." Silvie smiled at Leena "Now girly go and find your boyfriend Mr Tee but do not mention this conversation to him"

"I won't I promise you. So, do we have your blessing?"

"Yes, I want you to be in love I want you to have children and be King and Queen of this camp and all of the others" Silvie walked away from Leena and sat down at her desk

"Thank you. Will I see you again?" Leena asked hopeful of her to say yes

"I'm sure you will in the future" she grinned evilly to Leena who was leaving the office.

Once Leena had gone Silvie whispered to herself "You won't remember me though or this conversation"

Leena walked down the corridor slowly feeling extremely confused. She couldn't remember where she had been or meeting that tall lady. She stopped and looked to George who was sat on the floor staring at his scars on his wrists. Leena approached him.

"George? Honey?" she smiled to him knowing he was in pain

"Leena" he turned to face her, his eyes filled with pain suddenly filled with happiness "Lee you could have told me how much it hurt" he said laughing.

"You never asked! Are you okay, all joking aside"

"No, I feel broken"

"come here" Leena hugged him tightly "I love you George"

"I love you too Leena, don't ever leave me" he cupped her face in his hands softly

"Don't leave me either or I will kick your ass"

"I don't doubt that you will" Leena felt George's soft lips on hers and she put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

Silvie walked down the corridor witnessing the lovely couple kissing and smiles to herself before walking away.

"George I need to tell you something"

"Sure, what is it sweetie?"

"I was going to tell you earlier but we ended up getting quite busy" Leena giggled

"Lee come on what is it?" he said in a worrying tone

"I'm pregnant" she answered looking down

"AH, I see…" he looked away then back at Leena "Really? That's why you were slow today on the mission"

"Yes, are you angry at me?"

"No I am happy, I'm going to be a dad!" His smile was so wide "I could snog you right now"

"Do it" she sighed as he picked her off the ground kissing her

Without thought he held Lee close to him and screamed "I'm going to be a bloody dad" George couldn't contain his excitement much longer

Leena had never been this happy in her life and George was everything she had ever wanted. George too was fantastically besotted with Leena.

*9 months later*

"AH HELP ME" Leena screamed as she was in labour with her baby

"Lee I'm on my way" Markham ran up the stairs to his niece "I'm here"

"IT'S COMING, THE BABY'S COMING"

"I know, MINA" he said calling to the maid "MINA we need towels"

Mina walked in with some towels "Here you go Markham"

"Thanks"

Leena screamed from the contractions. "Leena were going to have to deliver the baby now, give me a big push, this baby is not waiting for an ambulance"

"someone get George. I need him here now" Leena screamed for her boyfriend

"He's not allowed to be here, he has to work you know that Lee" Markham reassured Leena that George would be here for her "He will be back soon to take care of you, and you will both go back to Romania in no time. I will take care of the baby until you get back"

"ok well call him and tell him the baby is nearly here"

"Push now Lee I need you to push"

Leena pushes and screams as she gives birth to her baby boy Zack, herself and George always wanted a baby boy.

"I can see the head Lee, push harder now"

Leena pushed and the beautiful sound of her baby crying hit her ears. She happily giggled as Markham handed her little boy to her.

"Zack my little boy, your daddy is going to be so happy you are here"

"I will call George for you now"

"Thank you, Uncle Markham, I really appreciate the help"

"I know you do" Markham kissed Lee's forehead "your parents will be very proud of you right now"

"I wish they were here, I really miss dad"

"I understand, I still expect to see Karen walk through the door sometimes"

"Thanks for being here for me"

"Don't worry, it's what I am here for and Mina too" Markham and Mina left the room waiting for the ambulance to get there.

Leena lay on the bed with her new born baby boy and smiled.

*2 years later in New York 1999*

"Which colour, orange or yellow?" George said showing Leena two paint cans

"Orange please" Leena smirked

"It's always orange for you darling" George opened the can of paint and started to paint their living room

Leena put her arms around George's waist and rested on his back kissing the back of his neck, he moaned in response to her touch.

Half way through painting George turned to Leena smiling.

"What has got you giddy?" Leena asked raising an eyebrow

"you!" he walked towards her slowly "Something about you in sweatpants gets me every time"

"leave off you perv, you are not getting around me like this"

"Spoilt sport" George laughed while painting Lee's nose orange

"OII you bad boy" Lee screamed "You did that on purpose"

"Did I?" he held her close leaning in for a snog

Lee raised her hand painting his mouth "HA! Now we're even"

She ran from George laughing, she ran up the stairs with George running after her

"Bad girl" he smiled kissing her passionately

"You're a naughty boy" Lee grabbed his waist closer to her pulling at his shirt taking it off touching his skin with her hands

George lifted her so she was wrapped around his waist and they fell onto the bed. Lee started giggling while George kissed her neck softly. Lee tugging at his pants trying to get them off. Soon all their clothes were on the floor.

"George, shh you'll wake Zack and Katie"

"so?" he laughed biting her neck and deepening his penis inside her.

Both were writhing together as one creating heat between their bodies.

"Leena" George moaned as he came inside her

They both came to a complex and panted as it came to an end. He rolled off her still holding her close to him.

"we do this every time"

"what do you mean lee?"

"We moved in a year ago, and haven't finished painting yet"

George smiled at Leena "I know right and?"

"And…. Well we still have to paint our bedroom"

"easy, were in the bedroom most days anyway"

"Probably why we have two children"

Katie their new born baby started to cry from her cot. "I'll go" George gets up to go and see his daughter putting on his dressing gown. Leena puts on her kimono.

"I'll go check on Zack" she said walking to her son's bedroom

"Hey sweetie" George said picking up his 2-month-old daughter Katie "Don't cry, daddy is here" he kissed her head and held her in his strong caring arms.

Leena waked up Zack who reached out to her for a hug. "Hey my little man, how are you?" Zack smiled and chuckled as Leena picked him up and hugged him

"Hey Zack" George said to his boy kissing Leena's cheek

"I love you Lee"

"I love you too George"

That was all she had ever wanted in her life, a family, her son and daughter and her husband all under one roof, all happy. This was her life now, her amazing life.

Since she and George left SILVIE on their 18th birthdays, they went straight to New York to live their lives. They wanted a fresh start forgetting about all their past in the camps. However, no one told them their fairy tale was about to get another villain, and who knew it was going to be so close to home.

*Meanwhile in Germany 1999*

"Mistress Bianca we have some news on your sister Leena"

"Interesting" Bianca stared at a wall which was covered in CCTV footage of George, Leena and Kat.


	5. All about Bianca

Somewhere in Korea

"Leena will pay for this mass destruction" Bianca sat looking up at a wall covered with photos and CCTV snaps. She slowly takes notice of the woman sat by her and continues to speak directly at her.

"I will have you pretend to be her friend. Lead her to the location I need her, you will trap her therefore leading her to her full potential and her fate!" Bianca grinned slyly

"But won't that expose SILVIE Miss Bianca?" the tall blonde woman spoke "Isn't that too dangerous?"

"Most likely yes but who cares just as long as we get her to the location" B stares at the pictures of Leena and her family "She has become weak"

"You're scared you've lost her to that man" the blonde looked intently toward the broken woman sat in front of her

"Scared?" the carter twin chuckled "Scared of Leena going away. No not scared." She suddenly stopped her laughter and stood up showing the tall woman who she really was "How dare you say that to me. Leena's the one who should be fucking terrified" she spat towards her viciously

"but she is your sister, she has a family why would you take that from her?" the woman spoke not looking an ounce scared of what this girl is capable of

Bianca scowled at her knowing she isn't frightened of the threat she made. "you're different." She walked towards a cabinet grabbing some vodka and pouring it into a glass "you're not scared of me, why?"

"You're not a kid Bianca, you can kill with your thumb I've heard but that does not scare me. I know everyone has fears and you are not mine."

"Then what is yours?" She asked intrigued to know who this woman was, she sipped on her vodka until her glass was empty waiting for a reply.

"ha, now that's a secret if I tell you…" she pauses taking a glass of vodka offered to her by Bianca "I would have to demolish you" her sudden thick Russian accent came out from her mouth causing Bianca to laugh

"Like you could even put up a fight against me. I have my own fucking army I am a QUEEN" Bianca shouted with laughter

The woman slapped Bianca out of her arrogant rant

"I think you'll find that you are a brat having a tantrum just because her twin has a life of her own"

Bianca calmly put down her glass almost slamming it down but remained relaxed. Suddenly the woman is being put in a head lock and thrown to the bed

"what is your name you whore?" she spat toward her not waiting for an answer before holding her knife from her belt in her hands

"Lauren white." The girl still didn't seem scared of the brutal attack

"LAUREN" Bianca calmed "Lauren you will do as I say and you will never remember having done it" Bianca laughed and started to cut Lauren's arm open leading her to scream for the mercy Bianca Carter had wanted.

Meanwhile in New York

Leena finishes putting Katie down for a nap while Zack is playing with his cars downstairs in the living room. A knock at the door sounds through the house and George answers it revealing a distressed Kat.

"Lee, there is a strange woman at our door" George said smiling like a dork as Lee walks downstairs

"Very funny Tee. Leena I need your help" Kat said slipping past George to Leena

George shuts the door quietly "Nice to see you as well Katherine, such a pleasure to see you again after all we have had children and you haven't see them yet but who cares right you're just their fucking god mother" he ranted as he went over to see Zack and play cars too.

"Language mister" Leena scowled at him and turned back to Kat "What's wrong?" she was quick to notice the tears brimming in her eyes

"It's…" she couldn't continue knowing she may cry

"George, honey can you make her a beverage and take Zack to the play room I'll send Mina down to play with him" Leena said to her fiancé kissing his cheek sweetly

"Sure, thing sugar" exchanging a sweet kiss to her lips before carrying his son out the room calling to his cousin and housekeeper on the way

"You two are super cute together" Kat said as she sat down next to Lee on the couch

"So? What has happened?" Lee got right to the point

"Casey, has been kidnapped" Kat finally said knowing Lee would want to help her find Kats older sister who was like a best friend to them both

"by who?" Leena said clenching her jaw

"Bianca" Kat turned away from her as she let out a pained cry

"Woah I go for two seconds, Kat what's wrong?" George set the mug of herbal tea on the table (herbal tea being Kats favourite tea) he sat down next to Lee looking concerned for his friend

"George, Leena. Bianca has been noted by the CIA as a terrorist. Michael rang me saying Markham had sent out a request to find her and kill her and the shit I said about Casey well we found her and she's outside in the car with..." She was interrupted by a small voice from the door. It was Zack.

"Tata, mama" he reached out for a hug from his dad who picked him up and engulfed him into a big hug

"George" Leena sensed something was wrong "Take him upstairs for me and wait there with him and Katie please" she nodded for him to leave and he complied immediately knowing that her and Kat needed to talk.

"With…?" Leena questioned

"I'll show you but you may want to come with us and pack up here we will be back just we need to fly to Romania and now"

Kat left the house to fetch the mystery guests while Leena walked up to George and instructed him to pack their bags and the kid's stuff too, he started and Leena hugged him tightly giving him a reassuring kiss that they would be fine

"Te iubesc draga mea" George said and Leena responded with a kiss.

A crash from downstairs separated them and Lee grabbed her gun from under her pillow and told George to stay put and she'll sort it.

She quickly ran to Kat and her surprising quests who were Titch and Tiegan who were fighting Lauren who Leena managed to tackle down and stop her sister from getting shot. They all ducked and disarmed four of the eight men. Leena took on the other four easily wrapping her legs around them using their height as an advantage and knocking them down rapidly. She took out her gun and shot them all through their heads as well as three times to their hearts just to make sure. She then turned to greet her sister and an unconscious strange woman.

"Tig, Titch oh thank god you are ok" she walked to them wrapping her arms around Tig before turning and doing the same with Titch "Titch your fighting skills are getting better every time I see you" she said proudly to her younger sister who was 15

"well I take after my big sister" she said staring at her sister with a pleasant smile

"Who's that woman?" Leena pointed to Lauren and decided not to kill her she thought she could question her and see what she wanted but first she would get her stuff ready to go and left to Romania packing the car and placing her Katie who had woken up in her car seat and Zack into his booster seat. George decided to drive and let Lee rest after the attack. Mina stayed back and cleaned up the mess of the dead bodies and helped Kat get Lauren tied up and gagged ready to go onto a cargo jet straight to Romania.

*2000, Romania*

Leena searched her house for any sign of her Husband George, they recently eloped in Romania. However, this morning she noticed his stuff was gone from their room. She yelled his name and even rang him leaving him a voicemail.

"George, where are you? I woke up and you are gone. Your clothes are all gone and I can't find any of your stuff. Have you left me? I need to know where you are because I am starting to panic here" she paused to the sound of Katie crying "Look I need to go take care of our daughter and son please call me back I need you. I love you honey."

She let go a little cry herself before going to help Katie.

After weeks of being alone and hearing nothing from George Leena decided to go and stay with Markham in Miami so himself and Monica Fuentes could take care of the kids for her while she found George.

After another couple of months living with Markham, Tiegan and Kat had found Bianca in Baghdad so they picked up Melissa and took a mission to go and get her.

*2001 Baghdad*

Leena ran toward her twin sister Bianca. Suddenly a shot rang out leaving a confused Leena with a pain in her lower abdomen. Bianca stood emotionless in front of her. Soon a loud ring came out and caused a building to explode, Tig ran to Leena injecting her with the healing serum from SILVIE into her wrist brandings.

"Tig, Lee, um we have a problem" Kat said over the radio

"what kind of problem?" Lee asked

"Well, Lily, Kylie and Melissa were in that building, they're dead" she said with a crack in her voice

Leena jumped out of Tigs reach and ran to the building with her dead sisters inside, she ran so fast she forgot that she was still healing. Soon she reached the building. Moments after getting there she instructed Kat and Tig to leave. They complied and ran to the van and Kat drove away.

Soon Leena was surrounded with sirens.

"Leena Carter, we are arresting you from an act of terrorism" she stood calmly knowing it was all a set up to get to her although, inside her anguish played with her mind.

 _ **Almost two years later, Leena sat in a tiny prison cell with no light. Shots began to sound out and Leena knew that they were coming to get her.**_


	6. Titch is the word

*2003 In a small cell in Baghdad*

Leena sat there waiting for them to come to her cell with a smirk across her face. She knew who it was and what they wanted all she had to do was sit and wait.

Time was creeping closer to her and she felt safe for the first time in months. It was then she spotted her, the woman who had come to save her. Monica Fuentes, undercover unit which her uncle Markham is the boss, in the FBI. Leena however was expecting George.

"Leena, it's me Monica I am here to get you out" she smiled sweetly towards Leena and opened her cell quickly letting Leena rush out and fight to get free. Lee couldn't wait to be free.

"So, Mon have you seen George lately has he said anything to you or Markham or even been in contact with the kids?" Lee asked hopeful of her love to have returned, she wouldn't admit that she had hoped that it was him saving her instead.

"Unfortunately, not, even if he had I'm sure Markham wouldn't have told you"

"Why not?"

"Look we know you love each other, but him leaving without a word is a bit suspicious. Both myself and Markham, even Tig thinks he has gone back to work for SILVIE. We worked it out, they want you both back working and training new recruits and as Queen of the Romanian camp you need to do your work and handle the responsibilities of your camp" she said hurrying towards the exit with a baffled Leena behind her who didn't seem to care about a quick getaway.

Soon they had both made it to the jet, Lee took the handle to pilot the jet to Miami and the two women stayed in silence the whole flight back. Truth be told Lee thought that Monica had brought other agents with her, so she was truly amazed by Monica's agent skills as she managed to get her out un harmed and very skilfully.

When they had arrived in Miami many hours later it was morning, Leena rushed in to the undercover FBI unit to see her uncle but got confronted by another agent and two misfits outside.

"Excuse me" Leena said forcefully while she shoved them aside and walked in

"Um, hold on little girl that wasn't polite." The Agent said to her

She turned around to face the Agent, she stared at him for a bit and started to laugh

"Agent Bilkins, did you not recognise me." she continued to chuckle as Bilkins went wide eyed

"Oh, my God Leena what are you doing here." He gave Lee a friendly hug

"Just my fucking job dude, what about you I heard you were in LA"

"I was in LA, decided a change of scenery, anyway I heard you were in prison. Monica managed to get you out then"

"She sure did, I have to say she is a very skilled agent, you lot should be very proud"

Leena looked to a very smug Monica and knew exactly then that they would be best friends soon. Monica smiled at Leena and walked off to find another agent. Leaving Leena with the three people. Bilkins noticed Leena stare at the men for too long.

"Lee this is…" he started before she interrupted

"Brian O'Connor, FBI LA, I mean Ex FBI and that's Roman Pearce he works in a junk yard and wears a tag" Bilkins chuckled leaving the boys speechless "why are there criminals in front of me I wonder, is this why I'm back. Do I have to torture for information?" Lee said with a bright smile

"Agent Bilkins who is this woman" Roman said rudely

"This woman" Leena said sternly making Roman terrified "This woman is the Queen of SILVIE Romania camp" Lee scowled at the man boy.

"Sorry, what's SILVIE?" he asked politely this time avoiding eye contact

"SILVIE is none of your damn business" A new familiar voice entered the room. Leena knew who this was she turned with a relief filled expression.

"Tiggy!" she shouted over everyone who all looked happy for the sister's reunion "Tig I didn't think I'd ever see you again"

"Lee I thought you'd died. Bianca. She shot you… remember? Then you went off I didn't think you would just let those guards take you without a fight."

"Tig it's ok, Baghdad was an accident and not one we need to relive" Leena took Tig off to another room to clean up and talk about their mission. Only Leena and Bianca knew the real truth of what happened in Baghdad.

2 hours later

Leena and Tiegan entered the briefing room to where Lee recognised a fellow friendly face, Markham.

"Lee thank God you're alright" he ran and hugged her

"Monica said you didn't but have you heard from him?" was the first this Leena said to him, he looked down and nodded. Leena stood away from him tears brimming in her eyes.

"You told her to lie to me, didn't you?" Leena smacked Markham round his cheek causing his lip to bleed in the corner and everyone's eyes fixed on her action

"I'm sorry Leena but I had no choice, Kevin he threatened me." he said looking down at what he said

"Wait, my dead father threatened you?" Leena scoffed "I have never hated anyone more, first you lie then… wait what did George say?"

Markham looked at her and shook his head

"Please Markham I need to know" Leena looked at him with her big Green eyes filled with tears

"He said Kevin told him to leave and fulfil his king duties or he would kill him! He loves you Lee but he can't come back yet. I am so sorry" he said almost crying at his niece's heartbreak

"Dads alive? I'll kill him" Leena said, "I will make him pay, if he thought doing that would make me hurt then he is wrong I will not go to SILVIE until I get George back" Leena turned away "As for dad, well, Kevin will be dead before he knows I am coming after him" she made that a promise to which everyone would know she would eventually fulfil.

Tiegan looked upset that her dad had faked his own death but also wanted Lee to be happy "Leena" Tig said sadly at her wide eyed emotionless faced sister "You ok?"

Lee turned "Yes I'm great, we have some work to do. Call the team"

*2006 New York*

"Back again with the beautiful sight of shitty New York" Kat chuckled at Leena who was sat opposite her outside the café

"I like it. It's peaceful… like you" Leena smirked as Kat scowled at her

"will you two stop joking around on a mission" Rachel said over the radio "Lee I have the van leaving on the left road heading towards their rendezvous"

"I'm on it" Leena said running to the motorbike and starting it up. She rode the bike down the street and caused it to crash into a window of a burned-out nightclub while she jumped onto the van grabbing on to the sharp barbed wire edges "SHIT" she cursed into her radio

"Oh yeah by the way there is barbed wire on the edges so be careful" Rachel said

"No shit. I am bleeding now over my awesome top, do you know how much this cost me?" Leena sobbed playfully to Rachel

Leena flipped up onto the top of the roof shooting through the top until she went over to the driver's seat and kicked his head harshly and threw him into the road before doing a U turn and driving back to the base where they would get the material back for the FBI to examine.

"Well done team," Lee said shooting the gun into the locked van door "Best trick in the book I'd say"

Suddenly Leena's phone rang out the song * _pour some sugar on me*_ which meant it was an unknown number. Lee designed her life well so she knew when to run or ditch a phone and get a new one or a new cover, her children were taken in by SILVIE to train so she worked well to one day find them and save them. However, deep down she knew she would never really save them from their destiny, only bring herself towards her own.

"Hello, the other end of this line will self-destruct in two minutes unless you tell me who you are and what the fuck you want with me" Leena said in a monotone voice

"Leena Carter, wow you take a long time to track down!" a woman's voice came from the other end of the phone

"That's the point of hiding," Leena said with a bit of sass, but she knew they had to leave the location in case of any tricks from governments. Leena knew this phone call wasn't accidental it was a trap so they had to escape the location they were currently in, but she carried on talking, "But if you want to survive that self-destruct thing I'd say who the hell you are"

A different voice came from a man who sounded to confident "I am Director Fury of SHIELD special service"

"Ah Mr Fury. Well you have picked a terrible day to try and trick me"

"And why is that?"

"Because I can't be caught off guard bitch" Leena hung up and threw her phone out the window of her Chevy Impala.

"Tig we need to move to Washington"

"Why?"

Leena looked to her team through the mirror "The FBI will find that package and take it with them but we need to go and attack some people and show them who they are dealing with, when you threaten or try to trick a Carter who just happens to be me…" Leena looked emotionless as she spat "I fucking fight back"

*2008 Washington D.C*

"Leena, we need to attack now" Rachel said across the café to Leena and Kat

"No, they'll be expecting it, why else would they call the Black Widow?"

"for protection? But we can take her out no problem," Rachel sighed "Leena you have five snippers on your tail whenever you leave your house, everyone needs to protect you and if you get targeted SILVIE will take them all out with one blow to their heads. Together we are untouchable, unbreakable."

Kat smiled "What a touching little speech all that's missing is a Celine Dion soundtrack"

Leena chuckled "Guys they will come to us, believe me with our skills they wouldn't want us dead. So many threats to humanity have been taken down by us, maybe they want us to work for them. But doesn't mean we will. We will demolish their stupid facility and kill everyone involved when we do their enemies will come forth and try to take over then we strike at them and begin our world domination"

Rachel gasped with her eyes wide open at Leena "Lee we can't do that"

Leena and Kat burst out laughing

"Oh, I see your both fucking with me again" Rachel scoffed

"Dude chill, we are all meant to be in hiding, with what we do for a living we need to be kept a secret especially SILVIE" Kat sipped her coffee

"Kat's right, we need to stay quiet for a while. Plus, the Black Widow isn't a problem, she's just doing her job"

 _*Washington DC 2010*_

" _Agent Romanoff, could you come here please"_

" _Yes, Director Fury"_

" _You helped us find her, but she's escaped every system in the world, she is a remarkable woman. Untouchable and untraceable."_

" _Your point sir?" Romanoff said with a sassy smirk_

" _I need to find her before certain people do" The red head new who he meant_

" _How do you know Hydra or SILVIE haven't already found her?"_

" _Because we would have intel or would have been targeted by now"_

" _Director Fury?" Maria Hill entered the room "Sir we have a Miss Kitana Carter in interrogation"_

 _Fury smiled "Finally good news"_

*2012*

"Leena?" Tig's voice boomed throughout the lab

"Tig, what's up?" Leena said while tampering with some electrical circuits

"The SHIELD guys just rang, they have Titch in a jail cell, apparently for years now they've been torturing and interrogating her"

Leena stopped working "Get the team assembled now"

Both sisters ran to get ready for an attack on SHIELD.

About four hours after getting the team ready they were in New York where they said Titch was.

Leena was angrier than ever that they went for her little sister. She was ready to kill everyone in the building no matter how skilled they were they were going to die.

"Now team stick to the plan, get Titch. Kill anything that prevents that and get her out alive" Leena whispered into her ear radio before sneaking into the building with a fake badge which worked effectively.

Kat walked down the corridor, silently taking down guards, no one noticed she had disabled the alarms. Soon she made it to the operations room where the security is. She knocked out every guard in there and switched off every camera that could trace them or call for backup she then switched off the power of the building in Stark Tower, which included all technology. She smiled proudly before turning away and running down the corridor to find Titch.

"Leena my job is done, repeat octopus is stuck to the boat" Kat went to find Rachel and Tig

"Thanks' Special K" Leena smiled

Tig and Rachel ran at people in the building killing them instantly. They were unstoppable.

Leena took down everyone in her way and it was impressive, she ignored their screams, all she wanted was her sister. She looked up to a woman with Red hair, she assumed she was the Black Widow. Leena threw a punch at her throwing Romanoff to the ground.

The widow got up and started fighting back but nothing was working with Leena, she avoided every punch elegantly and eventually knocked Black Widow out cold. Lee didn't care she carried on through the tower soon reaching her sisters cell and finding a bloody and bruised Titch.

"KIT, KIT" Lee snapped breaking the restraints on her sister's hands and feet "what have they done to you baby girl?" Leena whispered.

Lee got Titch up on her feet and walked her out "Leena I'm sorry for what I did"

"Titch don't ever apologise to me, were family we stick together" Lee spoke before telling the others that she was safe "Team, baby T is safe, outside now"

"Roger that" Kat, Tig and Rachel ran towards the nearest exit and everyone in the room lay half dead on the floor.

"Guys leave, me and Titch will go to Norway tonight, go to Miami and tell Markham"

"Roger that Leena"

Titch was behind Leena so that lee could take out threats before them. "Titch stay there" Leena said as loads of huge agents came around the corner

Leena finished taking out the three Agents with three shots and then tackled the next one, she wrapped herself around them and flung them all over the room. When she finished, she ran around the corner to find an Agent had stabbed Titch in her abdomen

"NOOO" Leena yelled in anguish as she shot the agent.

Lee fell to the floor next to her sister holding her close to her body getting stained by the blood, "TITCH" she screamed "Kit it's alright, we will fix you up quick get you back on track yeah, it's my job. I must protect you. Kitana don't you dare close your eyes, KIT?" Leena held back screams as Titch's life faded away in her arms. Lee held her sister closer than ever hugging her limb body tightly.

Agent Romanoff plus the infamous Captain Rogers ran to the screaming to see Leena cradling her sister's dead corpse. Steve kept back tears as he knew what it felt like to lose someone. Leena continued crying not really caring if she wasn't alone.

She screamed "KITT!"" one last time crying really hard, making Natasha Romanoff to shed a tear and run to comfort the distressed Leena

"Leena?" she questioned standing behind her "I'm sorry"

Leena stiffened as pain washed over her, now she was angry but before she could do anything a tranquiliser hit her making her collapse.


	7. Leena Assemble

As Leena woke up she felt drowsy her eyes opened sharply when she looked at her surroundings, she wasn't in a cell, she was in a glass room. Every wall was a window, Lee found this strange as she wondered why she wasn't in a jail cell.

"Hello Miss Carter" a sudden voice made Lee scowl

"Where is my sister?" Leena remembered Titch dead on the floor, remembering the pain she shot an angry glance towards the three-people standing outside the glass room

"I said, WHERE IS SHE?!" Leena smacked the window as she yelled at them, in one moment of pure rage the window cracked slightly startling a man with a goatee

"How did you do that?" the man asked

Lee stayed silent waiting for a response to her question

The Black Widow spoke up "Leena I am sorry for your loss, truly. But we need you to calm down and cooperate with us."

"and why should I do that, cooperate about what?" Lee looked up at her slowly relaxing her muscles

"Because we want you to help us with our security. You seem to be off every server in the world. You're supposed to be dead" she looked confused with how calm Lee suddenly seemed to be

"Well I am not supposed to be alive, too bad they all died after they sent that message to my superiors"

"who died?" It was Captain Rogers' turn to speak "Ma'am you have been under SHIELDS radar in a very bad way, your actions have been reckless"

"I'm so sorry Rogers', I'm truly sorry how I can't be self-righteous and less violent like you obviously are." Leena spat

Steve looked at her startled, Lee sat on the chair in the room and looked at them amused by their pathetic ways to talk to her

"You all think I am going to be here in an hour to give you info, well here is the info you need…" Leena lifted her sleeves "See these Natalia?"

Nat's eyes widened in horror at the brandings "Tony call Fury in tell him we have a code orange"

"Hydra?" Steve said

"That is an insult Steven, I am so much more brilliant then those snake admiring lunatics" Leena scoffed

"Then who are you?"

"I am Leena Carter, the Queen of SILVIE camp in Romania" Lee smiled at them "and you have no idea what you have done"

Steve looked scared by how she was the Queen of an organisation.

"What's SILVIE? Is she your mother or something?" Tony spoke

"SILVIE is where I was trained you dumbass and she is what your parents tell you about to scare you in Romania and Russia. Isn't that right Natalia Romanova, see you were on my radar so many years ago before Barton got to you." Nat's face grew more scared

"Why didn't you come for me then?"

"I did, remember? Oh, wait I didn't go myself I sent my friend, she was pleased to say that my other little friend was there you know the one with the mask and metal arm"

"Yes, Katherine Peacock was sent to kill me I didn't know she was SILVIE" Nat relaxed

"Well Kitty is very good at hiding, she takes after me"

Tony spoke "Guys we have an alert from Jarvis." Leena smiled when he looked at her

"Don't hurry back." She sat with her feet up on the table in front of her smiling at them as they ran out the room to fight the intruders

-5 minutes later-

"Leena?" Tony came back in to check on her

"Yes, moustache man?"

"Who is SILVIE? Before you said she was a woman"

"SILVIE, is a collection of six people one of them actually called Silvia, I only know of two people the others must have died. I was born in 1982, Silvia was at mine and my twins birth, she noted us as special when we were born because both my parents knew her from the national protection of Michael our recent King of Russian camp."

"Why did you tell me and not the others?" he asked slightly pleased you allowed him to know

"You remind me of someone, I guess I trust you in some way, don't take it too hard though I don't trust anyone not even my own family… well not anymore anyway" Leena sighed remembering Baghdad "Tony, where did they put my sisters body?"

"In the morgue, I suppose why?"

"I want to say goodbye, I want her to be buried next to my mum and dad"

"You're an orphan?"

"No"

"But your parents are dead"

"So was I until this point" Leena smirked

"Oh, they're alive?"

"My father is, but not for long, my mother was murdered by our own"

"I'm sorry, is your dad in danger?"

"Yes, he is being hunted by myself and my team."

"Why?"

"He sent my love away. He made me into a monster. He did this to me!" Leena touched her poisoned skin which spelled SILVIE

"Wait you have a serum of some sort in you, I noticed you managed to break the most unbreakable glass by a little hairline fracture, not even Hulk can do that, how did you do it?"

"I have been trained ever since I was five, basic martial arts to languages and how to hide in the most obvious places ever, I was branded shortly after my father 'died' when I was eleven, the serum put into the brand will allow me to heal myself moments after being shot or injured by being given an injection in my wrist, I am unbreakable myself." Leena stared at the man who was clearly fascinated by her skill set

"You are incredible you know that?"

"I've been told" she smiled at him

"You and I are going to get on greatly" tony smiled back "and you have to show me some fight moves"

"Gladly, once they let me out I shall answer any questions you have, honestly I am not a bad person just feared my many"

Steve entered the room and stood away from tony "What are you two doing? Laughing at this moment in time isn't good you know"

"Oh, calm down capsicle, Leena and I were talking about herself" Tony winked at her "and she is ready to leave the cage and answer any of our boring questions"

"Really? You're going to let me out?" Lee looked shocked "I will survive HEY HEY" she sang with a sassy hand movement

Tony chuckled opening the door, Steve looked worried as he led her to the conference room

-time skip 1 hour-

"So, you are saying that you grew up like Black Widow did?" Bruce Banner asked politely

"No, I was brought up in Romania, we are based all around Europe, I was trained in everything and unlike Natalia we didn't do ballet."

"It's Natasha now but I like how you know my Russian name" Nat smirked at Leena already charmed by her attitude

"Thanks, I was brought into this world for one thing only, to kill and destruct any enemies in my path. Age 5 and dodging knives without any other option well that's what I was taught."

"Tough life kiddo, but seriously where do we go from here?" Clint said

"Well I would be happy to join your band, but I have a family and team of my own" Leena replied with a sad smile

Nick Fury spoke next "Well we could always let you help in our missions whenever you want, all you have to do is pick up our call. We would like you to be on our team, your skills are incredible and not forgetting you could help us out with all our security problems"

"You trust me to do it?"

"Of course not." Fury sighed "I just asked you so that you will hack into us and not help us."

"No need to be sarcastic boy" Leena rolled her eyes "Fine I will help"

"Tony show her to her new room" Nick asked and Tony was happy to do it

On the way to her new quarters she noticed that the building was Starks, it was only then she realised that his parents were killed too and she felt bad for his loss.

"Hey Tony, I know nothing about you, you know my life story so what's up with Mr Tony Stark the Iron Man" she said in a deep low mocking voice

"Well my parents died in 1991, leaving me all alone for Christmas that year and I always wanted to be help to the earth."

"Is that it, I gave you more about myself I was practically a virgin. You took my innocence." Tony laughed at her childishness

"Well there's nothing more to tell other than I am a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

Lee looked at the man amused that he said that "Wow" she clapped "good for you"

"Lee, you don't have to be alone in this, what you've done it wasn't any of your fault."

"I know, they spiked my drinks with an order serum which practically made me a puppet for all my missions, I don't remember them all because the serum makes me get mild amnesia"

"Okay I wasn't expecting that. That's a terrible thing"

"Don't worry they only gave it to me on the bad missions where I would have to kill a child or one of our own so I wouldn't have to live with guilt."

"you don't feel guilt for the people you kill?"

"No, they were threats I was given a target by the government not just Silvia and Michael." Leena heard her phone ring 'Mr Brightside by the killers'

"That's the whore… I'll be a second" she picked up the phone "Hello bitch what's up" Tony smirked at her tone

"She did what?" Leena got angry "I can't do that now I am busy," she paused to listen to Monica's excuse "Deal with it yourself" she hung up and rolled her eyes

"Trouble?" Clint asked from the doorway

"Just my idiot assistant who cannot do her job properly, I swear these whores keep getting stupid every year" she laughed to herself "I am so going to have to kill her soon she knows too much"

"WHAT?" Clint spat out his drink "you mean to say you kill people whenever you want to?"

"yes, I am the Queen you bow to me or I put a bullet in your asshole brains" Leena scoffed "Mr Barton I am more important than you realise, if they knew you killed Titch or tried to hurt me they would shoot this place down until the rubble was non-existent"

Both men looked at her wide eyed…

-2 weeks later-

"Look out Nat!" Leena knocked her out the way and charged for the Chitauri member before her knocking it down

"BOOM!" Leena squealed as she fist bumped the air with a smile

Nat laughed before thanking her and they both ran off to find the others. The battle for New York was almost finished.

Nat went to shut the portal and Leena ran to Captain America and Thor who were looking up at the portal, there was a body floating out of it whilst it shut (good one Nat) Lee gasped as she saw who the person was

"TONY!" She screamed praying that he will be okay

Thor prepared to fly and catch him but Hulk appeared saving him and he placed him before them.

"TONY? TONY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME, WAKE UP" she tore his helmet off to check his breathing, letting a single tear float down her cheek she placed her hand on his metal chest "You're... my... best... friend" she whispered between breaths and she cried for him to wake up

Hulk roared waking him up and Leena and Steve smiled with relief that he was alright.

"Do not do that ever again!" Leena smacked his head before hugging him tightly

"Okay darling, right let's not come in tomorrow, let's just take a day off" they all laughed but it wasn't over they had to capture Loki

-1 day later-

"Guys I have to go back to Romania, for a funeral. Thank you so much for letting me help out" she hugged them all one by one and watched as Thor and Loki disappeared back to Asgard

"Captain" she shook his hand and he smiled at her before hugging her

"You know I am going to miss you Leena" he smiled at her softly

"I will miss you too cap" she said before placing a kiss to his cheek "Bye Steve"

"Keep in touch sweetie" Nat hugged her and Leena returned it quickly

"Will do doll" she turned to Clint who was wiping away a silent tear dramatically

"I miss you already Lee" he hugged her and she kissed his cheek too

"Hawk bye" she laughed as she went to Tony and Bruce

"Brucey, thanks for saving this assbutt here" she kissed his cheeks and hugged him

"No problem I'll see you soon"

"see you"

"Lee why don't you come back with me, you can live at my house for a while." Tony smiled at her not wanting her to go

"I will do once I come back from Romania"

"See you soon Kiddo" they both hugged each other before realising they had been hugging for 2 minutes when Bruce groaned

"Bye guys" Lee said as she got on her motorbike and rode off quickly, Tony looked at her riding away with tears filling his eyes

"I'm really going to miss her"

-1 year later-

In LA with Tony and Leena (Iron man 3 credits)

"Where did I lose you?" tony asked

"Um, elevator in Switzerland" Leena said quietly

"So, you heard none of it?"

Lee sighed, "Sorry, Tony I'm not a doctor, I don't have the training or the …"

"Time?" Tony finished her sentence for her

"Temperament" Lee finished

"Oh, that reminds me, my original wound. I'm 14 and I still have a nanny which is weird"

Tony goes on as Lee sighs and gets out her phone, "Oh no" she sighed

"What's wrong?" Tony asks

"He's dead! My love he is dead" she whimpers "Tiegan said he was killed. My George."

Leena cries into Tony's embrace as he hugs his best friend. "I'm so sorry Lee"

"I have to go see them"

"I'll go with you if you want"

"It's ok I can do it alone, see you soon Tony"

"See you Leena"

They both hugged before Leena walked out to go and see her true love again, only he wouldn't be alive which pained her deeply. She had waited years to see him and he wouldn't be able to see her.

She sobbed as soon as she reached the outside clutching at her stomach and retching as she gasped for air, she couldn't believe after all these years she would never get to see him again.

Little did she know that she was being watched by the Winter Solider.


	8. The winter Leena

**The funeral was over when she got the call. She had to go and help her avenger friends. Tiegan wanted to help but Lee sent her away.** **"Look Tig, I can't let you help me, I don't want you dying too. I need you in my life. understand?"** **"yes Lee, be careful anyways!" they hugged before going their separate ways, she said goodbye to George and went on her way to New York. she was picking up Agent Maria Hill.** **"So what happened?" she turned to Hill** **"Nick was in a car accident earlier on today, he called me here, but when he got to a safe house he was shot several times."** **"So you asked me to come and give him this thing to save him, but you don't want anyone knowing he's alive"** **"Yes Leena are you just going to repeat everything I've told you?"** **"Who shot him?"** **"They call him The Winter Soldier" Leena gasped at the name "You know him?"** **"Know him, only one man knows him, wheres Steve rogers right now?"** **Steve and Nat were sat talking in Sams house. "Guys, this lady said she's with you" he said and Steve got up ready for a fight.** **"Leena? How did you find us?" he asked** **she rolled her eyes "You are really blonde Steve, Nat hey we have a problem"** **"The Winter Soldier killed Nick" they said at the same time freaking out Sam and Steve.** **"Who is this chick?" Sam spoke up and Leena pinned him to the wall by his throat** **"I am not a 'chick' Sam Wilson" she grinned at him "I am a fucking Queen" she released him and Steve laughed** **"Not funny" Sam huffed** **"It was very amusing" Nat smirked** **After explaining who Lee was to Sam she was on her motorbike in front of their car driving to find Agent Sitwell.** **Leena was with Natasha on a roof with her sniper pointed at Agent Sitwell ready for Sam to make his call signal.** **"Now remember, Leena don't actually shoot him" Nat whispered in her ear** **"That only happened one time I know what I'm doing." she sighed "But in my defence he picked his nose that was gross"** **"Focus you two" They both heard the stern voice of Steve** **After they had got Sitwell in their car, Lee was riding her bike in front trying to blend in to the highway. That was until she was shot on her arm and a big commotion was happening to Steve and Nat back in the car. Lee swerved her bike round and waited for impact, she saw the winter soldier fly towards her but he didn't try to fight her 'weird' Leena thought to herself. He was going for their car again. Leena ignored her bullet wound and got her daggers ready for use and her gun aimed at the men in the car behind them. Lee was a good shooter. She got the driver in the chest and the passenger. The car flipped up and out popped Steve, Nat and Sam on his shield, falling to the ground. Steve pushed Nat into Leena before he was blasted away by a grenade "Steve!" Lee yelled before getting Nat out the way.** **They rolled over to the other side of the road, winter soldier on their tales. "hold on to me nat" Leena shouted to her friend, before jumping of the edge and shooting out a line to let them land safely under the bridge, "Go" Leena whispered to Nat, she ran around the bridge to get a good shot at the hydra agents so Nat could make a quick safe getaway.** **Leena noticed his aim at Natasha and began shooting him till he ducked down, giving time for Nat to run away and Leena to hide behind the bus that was turned over, he began shooting at Lee, when she shot back at him just before she ran off away from him. She knew she'd distracted the agents so Sam could sweep in and attack from behind. While she led the Soldier away from civilians she and Nat created a a diversion. Nat put her phone device behind a car so he would think she was behind there. Lucky for Leena she had a clear shot of him, preparing herself to attack. When the car exploded she jumped from behind him and wrapped her legs around his head, fearless and he threw her forward expecting her to give up she looked back throwing a electric device to disable his metal arm. She ran away to get Natasha, who was getting people out of the way. Leena heard Nat gasp and saw she'd been hurt, rage went through Lee as she noticed the bullet wound.** **Leena turned and Steve was fighting the Soldier. "Steve! disable the arm" she yelled but the soldier turned to look at her finally seeing who she was, Steve was thankful she distracted the man he attacked and flipped him over ripping his mask off and revealing who the soldier was.** **Leena looked at her old enemy and saw Steves heart ache when he said the name "Bucky?"** **Lee felt guilty for not telling Steve but she didn't want to lose her focus. It was the next few words she noticed the hurt in Steves eyes more "Who the hell is Bucky?"** **-2 weeks later-** **"It was torture Pep, you should have seen the sadness in his eyes" Lee sighed drinking her wine with Pepper** **"It's not your fault honey, you weren't to know Steve would find out like that"** **"But I knew Bucky was the winter soldier, I should have said something to him years ago, we could have prevented Washington DC and everyone who died, now Bucky is somewhere in the world hiding thinking that Steve wants to kill him or worse thinking that hydra are still after him." Leena felt a tear enter her eyes, she actually felt sorry for Bucky. He has lived all his life happy until he was forced to kill people, Leena understood how he felt, forced to feel nothing, forced to kill innocent people.** **"Sounds like someone feels sad for him, he killed people Leena."** **"So did I. Only I wasn't brainwashed into doing so." Leena stood up ready to leave "I'm going to help Steve find him"**


End file.
